Richard Whaledavis
Richard Whaledavis was born on 23 October 1689. After being taken by his father, John Whaledavis, to see Kingshead, he developed an immediate interest in sword fighting. By 15, he was a master of the cutlass. He is the older half brother of Eric Sternslipper, and the son of John Whaledavis. Early life Richard Whaledavis was the first child of John and Marcia Whaledavis. He was born into a poor family, and never had nice clothes or enough food to eat. He never had a formal education, and had to teach himself to read. He often had to spend hours on the street begging for food, money or anything that could be useful to his family. At an early age, he developed hatred for anything or anyone that had more than he did. This caused him to be very introverted and be humiliated in public. The only person that could comfort him was his younger half brother Eric. Childhoood When he was twelve years old, Richard was begging a chef for some rotten vegetables when he was approached from behind by a 14 year old child named George. Although Richard didn't know it at the time, this teenager would become John Breasly. George badly beat Richard, and gave him a scar running down his face. Eric quickly came to his aid and tried to comfort him to little avail. Kingshead Ever since first seeing Kingshead while sailing to Port Royal when he was five, Richard had always wanted to go inside the fort. One month after his beating by George, his father took him to Kingshead in an effort to cheer him up. However his father refused to take Eric along with them. Richard and Eric both begged him, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, Richard caved in and went with his father. Richard develpoed an immediate interest in swordfighting after seeing the soldiers training. He convinced his father to take him to Will Turner http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Will_Turner to learn the art of swordfighting. Viceroyalty Co. After his two year disapperance,on 22 March 1726, Richard Whaledavis was at Tortuga when he was approached by Robert Mcroberts. After being severley beaten in a fight between the two, he was asked by Robert if he would leave AS COOL AS PIRAT to join Viceroyalty Co.Richard felt honored to be offered this opportunity. Immediatley after, he was promoted by Robert to the rank of officer. Second Disappearance Soon after joining Viceroyalty Co., Richard disappeared for the second time. His whereabouts during this disappearance remain unknown to this day. Brig and Frigate Richard reappeared in the Caribbean almost immediately after the brig was unleashed to pirates. Since Richard was a low level pirate, this also meant he now had access to a frigate, something he had been dreaming about for years, since he was a boy. This development meant that Richard Whaledavis would be dramatically increasing his power in the Caribbean. Robert Mcroberts also had to be on the lookout for him, because Richard wanted revenge on him for kicking him out of Viceroyalty Co. while he was missing. However, Richard went missing soon after starting this quest for revenge. Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO